


Segítség

by Klaudia98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghosts/Spirits, Grief/Mourning, Mention of Death, life after death
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaudia98/pseuds/Klaudia98
Summary: Van egy különleges adottságom. Aki ismer, elkerül miatta. Azt gondolják, bolond vagyok, mert nem titkolom. Felvállalom, hogy ilyen vagyok, ez az igazi énem. Sokan félnek is tőlem. Megértem őket, néha én is megijedek, de az évek alatt megedződtem, megtanultam vele együtt élni. Hogy mi a képességem? Egy nemrég megtörtént eset keretében mesélném el nektek.A veronai buszbalesetben elhunytak emlékére.





	Segítség

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Ezt a novellát egy évvel ezelőtt írtam, és így a második évfordulón, szeretném megosztani veletek.  
> Gondolom, sokan hallottatok a 2017-es veronai buszbalesetről. Engem nagyon megérintettek a történtek, ezért gondoltam, ezzel szeretnék emléket állítani az áldozatoknak és a családjuknak.  
> Szóval, ha valakit ez a téma érzékenyen érint, gondolja meg, mielőtt elolvassa ezt a rövid történetet.

Van egy különleges adottságom. Aki ismer, elkerül miatta. Azt gondolják, bolond vagyok, mert nem titkolom. Felvállalom, hogy ilyen vagyok, ez az igazi énem. Sokan félnek is tőlem. Megértem őket, néha én is megijedek, de az évek alatt megedződtem, megtanultam vele együtt élni. Hogy mi a képességem? Egy nemrég megtörtént eset keretében mesélném el nektek.  
Az egyetemről mentem visszafelé a kollégiumba. Késő délután volt, és mivel jócskán decemberben jártunk, az ég is besötétedett már. A karácsonyi fények feldobták egy kicsit a borús hangulatot.  
Átszálltam az egyik villamosról a másikra. Túl sokan voltak rajta. Az egyik megállónál egy nagyjából velem egykorú lány szállt fel. Furcsállottam, hogy nincs nála semmilyen táska. Egy átlagos, normális nőnél mindig van legalább egy kistáska. Észrevette, hogy figyelem. Nagyra nyílt a szeme, majd elnézett abba az irányba, amerre én, hátha téved. De nem.  
Odajött hozzám.  
– Öööm, szia! – kezdte. – Láttam, hogy nézel. Talán van valami az arcomon? – kérdezte.  
– Nem. Nem. Öm, csak... csak furcsállottam, hogy nincs táskád.  
Hogy meglepődtem-e, hogy egy idegen megszólított? Nem. Ez nálam szinte mindennapos eset.  
– Ó, igen. Azt otthon hagytam – nézett ki az ablakon.  
– Most mész vissza érte?  
– Nem. Onnan jövök. Már nem bírtam tovább.  
A leszálló emberek ferdén néztek ránk. Nem törődtem vele, ehhez is hozzászoktam már.  
– Miért? Ha szabad megkérdeznem.  
– Az apám. Elveszített egy számára fontos személyt. Nagyon szomorú.  
– Sajnálom.  
A következő megállónál mindketten leszálltunk.  
– Azért jöttem el egy kicsit sétálni – folytatta –, hátha találok valamit vagy valakit, aki tudna segíteni rajta.  
– Értem – bólintottam.  
– Nagy szerencse, hogy megtaláltalak. Ugye segítesz? Kérlek! – tette össze a kezét könyörgőn.  
– Persze – sóhajtottam. Témánál vagyunk. – Mit kell tennem?  
– Kérlek, mondd meg neki, hogy lépjen tovább! Fogadja el, hogy meghaltam!  
Szóval a legnehezebb dolgot kérte. De elvállaltam. – Rendben – sóhajtottam ismét. – Merre lakik?  
Megmutatta az utat, negyedóra alatt odaértünk villamossal. Megnyomtam a megfelelő panellakás csengőjét. Nem sokkal később kinyílt az ajtó, és felmentünk a második emeletre. Bekopogtam a 208-as lakásba. Egy ötvenes férfi nyitott ajtót.  
Fáradtan sóhajtott. – Te is Melinda barátnője vagy, ugye? Gyere be! – invitált szomorúan.  
Ránéztem a lányra. Szóval így hívták.  
– Nem egészen, uram – léptem be a nappaliba. – De miatta jöttem. – A férfi hellyel kínált a kanapén, nem fogadtam el. Ő viszont leült. – Kováts Andrea vagyok, és a lánya küldött ide engem.  
– Tessék? De hát...  
– Igen, tudom. Melinda azt szeretné, ha továbblépne. Hogy fogadja el, ami történt.  
– Apa, már lassan egy éve történt! Kérlek! Nem a te hibád volt!  
Átadtam az üzenetet.  
A férfi sírni kezdett. – Nem kellett volna elengednem. Nem akartam. De annyira könyörgött! Végül elengedtem. Hiba volt.  
– Hogyan történt? – kérdeztem.  
Melinda válaszolt. – Valószínűleg te is hallottál róla. Emlékszel a januári veronai balesetre?  
Hogyne emlékeztem volna. Az egész országot megrázta az eset. Emlékszem, azon a napon indultak el a mi giminkből is a sítáborba, amikor a nemzeti gyásznap volt.  
– Te...?  
– Igen – bólintott Melinda. – Ott voltam a buszon. Elöl ültem. Egy pillanat volt, nem éreztem semmit.  
– Úristen! – suttogtam. Nem jutottam szóhoz. Ehhez már nekem is le kellett ülnöm.  
– Felhívott, amikor átlépték az olasz határt hazafelé jövet. Akkor beszéltünk utoljára – mondta az apa. – Hogy kérheted, hogy lépjek túl ezen?  
– Nem én kérem, hanem a lánya.  
– Honnan tudhatnád, mit akar? Nem is ismerted.  
– Ebben igaza van, nem ismertem. A mai napig. Melinda ma megkeresett engem, és a segítségemet kérte.  
– Micsoda? – nézett rám értetlenül a férfi. Azt hittem, ezen már az elején túlestünk.  
– Uram, én kommunikálok a lánya szellemével.  
– Tessék?  
– Nem hisz nekem – fordultam Melindához.  
– Ismételd utánam! – mondta. – Szóról szóra! – Bólintottam.  
– Sokszor gondoltam, hogy kakukktojás vagyok. Te ilyenkor mindig azzal jöttél, hogy "Nem, te egy csodaszép vörösbegy vagy. Csak ezt a többiek nem veszik észre. Mert verébként rejtőzködsz." Mindig tudtad, mitől vidulok fel. Imádtam a madaras hasonlataidat. – A végén elcsuklott a hangja.  
– Tényleg imádta – sírta el ismét magát a férfi. – Nagyon szerette a madarakat, ezt tőlem örökölte. Hogy léphetnék túl ezen a veszteségen? Csak ő volt nekem.  
– Apa, tudom, hogy megtaláltad a naplóimat. Nem bánnám, ha elolvasnád őket. Igaz, hogy az utolsó elégett, de amúgy sem volt benne sok érdekesség.  
– Melinda azt mondja, nem fog megharagudni, ha elolvassa a naplóját.  
– De azt soha, senkinek nem engedte!  
– Mert vérciki dolgokat írtam bele, amikről nem akartam, hogy tudj. De most már mindegy. Szeretném, ha tudnád, mennyi mindenben segítettél az évek során. Hogy mennyire hálás vagyok neked ezekért a dolgokért.  
Az apa előkereste a naplókat, volt vagy tizenöt darab belőle. Én visszamentem a koliba.

 

Pár nap múlva az apuka keresett fel, hagytam neki elérhetőséget. Felmentem a lakására, Melinda a kanapé háttámláján ülve, integetve üdvözölt.  
– Szeretném megköszönni, amit tettél – mondta a férfi. Sokkal jobban nézett ki, mint legutóbb. Már nem látszott annyira megviseltnek. – Igazad volt. Segített, hogy elolvastam a naplókat. Megértettem, mit miért csinált a lányom annak idején.  
– Örülök, hogy segíthettem. De ahogy látom, még nem sikerült továbblépnie – néztem el mögötte a lányra.  
– Dehogynem – ugrott le a kanapéról Melinda. – Csak én is meg szerettem volna köszönni neked – mosolygott. Átölelt, amennyire egy szellem tud ölelni. – Nagyon köszönök mindent! – suttogta könnyes szemmel. Az apjához lépett; kezdett elhalványodni. Egy puszit adott a férfi arcára. – Vigyázni fogok rád odaátról! - mondta halkan.  
Eltűnt. Az apa megérintette az arcát.  
Szállingózó hóesésben sétáltam vissza a kollégiumba.  
Az emberek bolondnak néznek, amikor magamban beszélek. Nem tudják, nem értik az igazságot, hogy valójában egy itt rekedt szellemmel kommunikálok. Sokan vannak – valamelyiknek elég csak egy beszélgetés, valakinél üzenetet kell átadnom, és van, aki figyelmeztet, hogy elkerülhessek egy balesetet. Ám rosszak is léteznek, nem csak jók. Róluk majd talán egy másik történetben mesélek.

**Author's Note:**

> A történet szereplői teljesen kitaláltak, bármi egyezés a valósággal a véletlen műve. Nem tudom, volt-e az áldozatok között Melinda nevű lány.


End file.
